1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cart assemblies and more particularly to methods of manipulating connecting portions thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carts are widely used in manufacturing and distribution facilities for moving articles from place to place. It is not uncommon to gang them with other carts to form cart trains. This is conventionally done by joining a tongue on a trailing cart with a pin on a leading cart. The tongue and pin are normally but a few inches off the ground surface, thereby requiring an operator to bend down to manipulate the tongue to its connected or disconnected positions. Therefore, in the daily routine handling of production parts, for example, the operator is required to bend over and lift the tongue which can itself weigh in the order of ten or more pounds. Despite the efforts of to minimize back strain or injury, the awkward posture to manipulate the tongue many times in a single shift presents a serious risk of back or other body injury to the operator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to address this problem with a novel cart assembly.